ironmanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invincible Iron Man: Animated series
The Invincible Iron Man: Animated Series is an animated series about Iron Man. Plot Tony Stark returns to university after escaping in an Iron Suit in Afghanistan. but after his graduation Tony becomes The Invincible Iron Man after building other suits and fighting crime. Season 1 Trailer Tony Stark is rich, everyone has heard of him. But he is captured in Wong Chu's camp while in Afghanistan Tony Stark was not alone in prison. but he was with scientist Ho Yinsen. Tony builds an armor out of spare parts and escapes. Episode 1 Tony Stark walks in a grey-metal suit in a windy day in Afghanistan. Then he returns to university, the day of his graduation. But after The Class Tony gets bullied. But Tony's metal backpack could transform into a red and gold Iron Man suit. After the battle his suit was damaged but Tony didn't really care. He just returned to his Malibu mansion. Cast *Marc Worden as Iron Man (Tony Stark) *TBA as university teacher Iron Man Armors *Iron Man Armor MK I *Iron Man Armor MK III Episode 2 Tony and Pepper Potts discuss about the graduation. they mention about Tony's friend Rhodey, a character known as War Machine in the comics, Tony arrives in his armory to don the Golden Avenger MK II armor, and his A.I J.A.R.V.I.S tells him a happy graduation. Tony goes out to bring down one of his foes: Ultimo. while flying to battle his robotic foe Tony cuts a wire in Ultimo but doesn't overpower but rerises but Iron Man shoots a rocket causing Ultimo to explode. Tony gets back to his mansion with Rhodey and when he returned Tony constructed a new red and gold armor in his armory based on his MK III backpack armor. Cast *Marc Worden as Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Bumper Robinson as James "Rhodey" Rhodes *TBA as Pepper Potts Iron Man Armors *Iron Man Armor MK II *Iron Man Armor MK IV (cameo) Episode 3 Russian Scientist Anton "Ivan" Vanko wishes to learn more about Iron Man, and one day finds the remains of Iron Man's Mark 01 armor in Afghanistan, and plans to test it. He is approached by millionaire and Stark's rival Justin Hammer, who hates Stark/Iron Man, convinces Anton that Iron Man is evil and upgrades the Mark 1 armor into something much larger: the Crimson Dynamo, which is more powerful than its original Iron Man form and Iron Man's new armor. Tony attempts to rip out the Dynamo's circuits the same way he did to Ultimo, but this time, the enemy is not taken down and re-rises but instead simply is still standing. Tony tries to use rockets, but no effect. Tony recognizes the circuits are from his Mark I armor, discovering someone has taken his armor. He instead of fighting opens the cockpit and finds Vanko, who tells he got the armor upgraded from Hammer. Tony explains how Hammer has despised him and that's the reason he lied to Anton. Vanko, angry, has his suit repaired by Stark and the duo head to Hammer Multinational, where the Dynamo confronts Hammer and decides not to kill him, as it would be the wrong thing. Iron Man suggests Hammer should be arrested, but Justin instead gives up, claiming this will never happen again. After this, Vanko gives his suit back to Tony, who reverse-engineers it and changes it back into his own armor. Obadiah Stane discovers about the Dynamo incident, and plans to use the Mark 1 armor to build it into something large like the Crymson Dynamo, and to use it to take down Justin Hammer, and be rewarded with a position as Stark Industries CEO. Cast *Marc Worden as Iron Man (Tony Stark) *TBA as Crimson Dynamo (Anton Vanko) *Michael Adamthwaite as Justin Hammer *Bumper Robinson as James Rhodes *TBA as Pepper Potts *Kevin Spacey as Obadiah Stane Armors *Iron Man Armor MK IV *Iron Man Armor MK I (cameo) *Crimson Dynamo Armor Episode 4 Stane asks Tony if he could borrow the Mark I armor, but Tony replies with "what are you going to do with it?". Unable to answer his true intentions to become CEO, he secretly hires a hitman known as the Ghost to steal the armor. Ghost uses his invisible abilities to infiltrate Stark's house but accidently turns visible. Tony suits up in his Mark IV armor to fight his new foe, but Ghost's abilities allows him to escape. Reporting this to his friends, Rhodey and Pepper suggest he upgrades his armor's system so he could not get thwarted by Ghost again. Thus Stark locates Ghost as Iron Man, fighting him. Despite the Ghost's escape, Iron Man this time did not get foiled by the villain's old tricks. Cast *Marc Worden as Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Bumper Robinson as James Rhodes *TBA as Pepper Potts *TBA as Ghost *Kevin Spacey as Obadiah Stane Iron Man Armors *Iron Man Armor MK IV *Iron Man Armor MK I (cameo) Episode 5 Rhodey and Pepper attempt to cheer up Tony, but Tony is still frustrated over how Ghost has stolen his armor. Rhodey suggests He uses his current armor to fly to other countries, as he could have given it away anywhere. Tony suits up and flies to China first, where he finds a strange location, believing Ghost can be there. He does not find Ghost, but instead finds a famous Chinese legend known as Mandarin.Unknown to the Mandarin is that Iron Man is Tony Stark, the person whom the Mandarin sent Wong-Chu to capture. Will Tony escape, or will he finally be defeated by who set up his failed doom? Cast *Marc Worden as Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Bumper Robinson as James Rhodes *TBA as Pepper Potts *Ken Watanabe as Mandarin *Wong-Chu (mentioned) *Ghost (mentioned) Iron Man Armors *Iron Man Armor MK IV Episode 6 Considering how he would go to jail if he tried to eliminate Stark himself, Justin Hammer decides to hire some criminals in jail: Melter, Blizzard, Whiplash, Beetle, Spymaster, Leap-Frog, Water Wizard, Stiletto, Discus, Man-Killer, Porcupine, and Constrictor to break into Stark Industries, and even destroy the Iron Man armors. Meanwhile coincidentally Tony builds a new armor that is able to take on any sort of situation that he could normally not such as fighting the Crimson Dynamo while for normal situations use his Mark IV armor. The security alerts Stark Industries, but it stops too soon because it was destroyed by Whiplash. Pepper first tries to call the police, but once they arrive they are attacked by Whiplash, who goes after an escaping Pepper. Potts contacts Tony so he can handle the situation as Iron Man, but Iron Man is fighting every villain except for Whiplash and Melter, forcing Pepper to instead call Rhodey for help. Rhodey comes to help, but Potts is already held hostage by Whiplash. Rhodey makes a distraction to free Pepper. Unfortunately they eventually get tied up by Whiplash, while Melter threatens them. However, haven taken out the 10 villains he fought, Iron Man arrives in time to save the day. But as he gets in a fight he soon has his Mark IV armor damaged by Whiplash's electrical whips. And before he could continue fighting him, Melter melts half of the suit, and finds out the suit is empty. It turns out that Stark left after the Mark IV was severely damaged by Whiplash in order to don his Silver Centurion armor, which is melt-proof and has the power to take on Whiplash the Mark 04 didn't. But the damage from Whiplash becomes critical, forcing Iron Man to blast his Unibeam right at the villain, heavily damaging him. Melter decides to drain most power of his weapon, but again, the melt-proof Iron Man wins, and has the Melter put back in jail. Cast *Marc Worden as Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Bumper Robinson as James Rhodes *TBA as Pepper Potts *Michael Adamthwaite as Justin Hammer **TBA as Melter **TBA as Blizzard (Gregor Shapanka) **Steve Blum as Whiplash (Marc Scarlotti) **TBA as Spymaster **TBA as Leap-Frog **TBA as Water Wizard **TBA as Stiletto **TBA as Discus **TBA as Man-Killer **TBA as Porcupine **TBA as Constrictor Iron Man Armors *Iron Man Armor MK IV *Iron Man Armor MK V Episode 7 Stark Industries employee Arthur Parks creates a powerful laser-powered Arc Reactor that he shows to Stark. Tony however, disapproves the idea as the Laser Reactor is too unstable and is dangerous, and unless of something safe, he is fired. Leaving the room, Tony accidently presses the button to activate the Reactor, which electrocutes the employee. Although killed by the energy, he wakes up alive and is found by the Mandarin and his new group. It turns out Arthur did not die but instead had his body return in a photon form. Parks swears revenge on Stark, and tries to catch his attention by robbing a bank. Tony suits up as Iron Man, who tries to help Arthur, who tells him how he "killed" him, but luckily gave him fantastic superpowers. Tony says it was an accident, but Parks thinks it was his form of unemployment, and fights him. After the first fight, Tony has a meeting at Stark Industries regarding Stane's criticism over how weapons are no longer made. But when Parks threatens to fatally electrocute Rhodey, Pepper, and Stark's bodyguard Happy Hogan, Tony is forced to miss some of the meeting and suit up again to fight the enemy, much to Stane's dismay. To be continued... Cast *Marc Worden as Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Bumper Robinson as James Rhodes *TBA as Pepper Potts